Satisfaction
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Minerva and Snape find that what satisfies one doesn't necessarily satisfy the other.


**_Authors Note: _**Thanks to Bola for helping me out during the writing of this story.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satisfaction<strong>_

Minerva was hitting the defenseless Severus Snape harder and harder. He was chained to the bed in his chamber. She stopped a moment to look at him, at the whip in her hand, seeing him pant like that, made a shiver of delight run down her spine. There was just something about seeing him in that position, defenseless still panting that turned her on.

She let her fingers slide over the whip, feeling her heart racing as she let it again hit over his already injured back. Taking a step closer, letting her hand gracing over one of the newly made wounds, the smell of sweat and mix of him seemed just so intoxicating to her.

He tried to turn his head and look at her, something he most likely should have done as she gave him another hit and made sure his restrains tightened. He growled from the back of his throat.

"Shut up, you dirty beast," she snarled through her teeth, getting more excited by each growl that escaped his lips. Maybe that was why she hadn't gagged him.

"Yes mistress," he uttered in a dryer tone than usual.

"And keep your eyes to yourself," she said in a warning tone.

She didn't notice that when the whip traced his back a couple of more times she was panting heavily herself. While doing so she could see him halfway fucking against the sheet. One final blow and she could by the fact that his body was tensing that he was ejaculating fully on to the sheets, before he lay there panting. A smile of satisfaction graced her lips by the sight of this.

Minerva dropped the whip she was holding in her hand, watching the panting wizard on the bed. She used her wand untying the chain restraining him. In addition to the blood on the dirty sheet, she could also see traces of sperm.

He looked at her with his dark eyes, still panting. She was panting as well; a mix between rage and lust was shining in her teal green eyes. Her face was red, and she was shivering slightly.

The younger man was looking at the former deputy headmistress. He could clearly see she was aroused as well, but he would probably never get her to admit just that.

"Minerva," he hissed, grinning at her. He slowly got up and started to walk towards her, but a flash of her wand send him back in the bed with a loud crash. Before he could gather himself enough to get back up she was gone.

Snape looked at the closed door, still panting mildly, feeling some minor pain from the wounds on his back. He had only himself to blame for them as he had begged her to do that for some time now, wanting to release the tension between them. That and the fact that he wanted her. In the end she had given in, and this was the result.

Snape sighed, closing his eyes, to try to get some rest on his dirty bed, before returning to his headmaster duties.

* * *

><p>Minerva flopped down on her couch with a deep sigh. She slowly removed her robe, trying to cool down, but couldn't. She was still very much aroused. By Snape of all things, by his growl, his smell, his ejaculation, due to herself.<p>

She let out a groan of dismay. Due to the fact that she really loathed him than anything else. It was the first time she had done anything like that, and the last she decided. Even if it had made her feel deliberated. She should not have let that happened, having sexual relations with her enemy. At least that was what he had become. Yet she hadn't turned him down, mostly because she had needs, she still had need. She just wanted so badly to be taken. By him or anyone else for that matter.

Again she groaned, going into her bedroom, lying down on the bed, muttering with frustration. Who was she trying to fool, no one wanted him. Or at least not enough to sleep with her voluntarily. Or could Snape have wanted that.

'No Minerva no, don't go there,' she thought, shaking the thought off.

A hand slowly reached down between her thighs and under her green lingerie, caressing. She let out a soft moan. Gracing her clit, rubbing it hard and fast. Moaning out into the quiet room. Not knowing why, but picturing it was Snape that made her come so hardly moment later.

As she opened her eyes, she startled, seeing Snape standing in the doorway, looking at her. Still flushed she suddenly felt ashamed, getting caught doing something she shouldn't and by him.

"Please leave," she begged, not even doing the effort to snap at him.

He however didn't leave; instead he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Minerva looked away, wanting him to leave. He on the other let a hand slide under her chin to pull it over so she was facing him. Then he did the unthinkable, he bent down and kissed her lips, not brutally, but gently.

Minerva caught by surprised by this act, welcomed him, rather than pushing her aside.

She separated her legs, to let him between; he on the other hand removed the rest of her clothes and looked at her. Minerva didn't even try to hide herself; instead she closed her eyes, not wanting to know his opinion of her. She expected him to be repulsed and walked away; instead she could feel his lips going from one side of her neck to the other. She moaned gently.

Very slowly his eyes moved down towards her breast region, slowly caressing every little inch, his tongue sliding over and around her delicate nipples. Sucking on them ever so gently.

Minerva arched against him, pushing his head closer, causing him to almost swallow on her breast. As he slowly let go of it, they were both looking at each other panting. Even if he had not entered her yet, she could feel his throbbing limb against her. She spread her legs just a little wider, just so that he would gain better access.

Snape, getting what he meant, drove his shaft into her. Minerva let out a gasp, making him look at her with worried eyes. She sighed before nodding him to go on. First slow, then faster as she wanted him to do so. As he drove further and further into her he again started to suck on her breast making it impossible for her to hold back.

Minerva soon found herself shaking against the sheets, panting heavily, still holding on to him.

As he very slowly retracted, he whispered, "There now I believe we are even."

"That we are," she said in a dry tone, giving him a smile. The last thing he did, before he left her chambers were to stroke her cheek and plant a kiss there.

Minerva smiled to herself, before closing her eyes and falling asleep more than satisfied for once.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
